Recombinant DNA technology is rapidly becoming a powerful tool for the production of peptides and proteins of interest for a variety of diagnostic, therapeutic and chemical applications, and the like. One problem frequently encountered, however, is the need to obtain the desired protein in a purified form free of contaminating proteins which are also produced during expression of the desired product. The present invention is directed to improved methods for recovery of proteins produced by recombinant DNA techniques.